


Training Up For Size

by rebooting



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Size Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a lot bigger than your average human. Scott can't exactly use the Ant-Man suit to grow juuuuust big enough for that to not be an issue. Luckily, Thor has a solution, even if the implementation is likely to drive Scott a bit crazy by the time it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Up For Size

When Thor had first brought up the idea of preparation before they had sex, Scott had assumed that he meant, well, _normal_ preparation. A couple of fingers and some lubrication and wham, bam, thank you Asgardian demigod, right? Except apparently not, because Thor had said he'd needed to get some _things_ and would tomorrow night be convenient for Scott, who'd said sure, because as though he was going to turn down someone who looked like Thor just because he was being a bit weird about the getting-to-the-sex part, and now tomorrow night was _here_ , and Scott was starting to see what Thor had meant, because _Jesus Christ_ , were all Asgardians that huge?

Okay, yeah, Thor was pretty huge in general, and Scott probably should have expected that he'd have a huge cock as well, but he hadn't been expecting something quite that, well, godly. If godly was the right word to attach to a cock.

"So you see what I mean," Thor said, showing absolutely no self-consciousness at standing completely naked in front of Scott, who was pretty sure he was close to spontaneously combusting, and _he_ was the one still in his jeans.

"Uh, yeah, I think I see your point," Scott said, trying not to stare. Or was staring what he was supposed to do? Would it be rude not to stare? More to the point, was he supposed to be able to fit that thing in him?

Thor smiled, patting the bed beside him. Scott shrugged; they'd already got past the awkward flirting part, the "are you even into dudes" part, and the "so you're angling for sex too, right?" part, with considerably more ease than Scott was used to, thanks to Thor being surprisingly easy-going. So there was another step between "so you're angling for sex too" and "okay, the sex is happening now". Scott could cope with that. He stripped off his jeans and joined Thor, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying not to feel inadequate. He was a human; Thor was a _demigod_. He was allowed to be not as inhumanly perfectly-built as Thor was.

"You look nervous," Thor said. "Don't be. I've made all the preparations we'll need to ensure your comfort."

"Good. Preparations. That's good." Scott let out a little laugh, uncertain. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Thor leaned down and opened the box at his feet, the one Scott had been curious about since he'd entered Thor's room that evening. He didn't know what he'd expected, but he was pretty damn sure it wasn't the neatly-ordered collection of _dildos_ , each one slightly bigger than the last.

"O-kay," he said slowly, blinking down at the sex toys and then glancing at Thor. "Not what I expected."

Thor rubbed his thigh lightly. "If you're to be comfortable taking me, we need to work up to it," he explained. "Even if we tried over the course of one night, you would be in pain, and I don't want that. This is the best way."

"You sound like you've done this before."

Thor chuckled. "I'm nearly one thousand years old, Scott. Of _course_ I've done it before."

After a moment, Scott nodded, letting out a huff of a sigh and giving Thor an awkward smile. "Then I guess we'd better get started."

Thor had him lie on his stomach, and then spent longer than Scott expected just rubbing his back and shoulders and legs, working the tension out of his muscles. Scott liked to think he was a pretty laid-back guy, but Thor seemed to keep finding bits of tension that he wasn't happy with, and before _too_ long Scott felt like he was melting on the bed, letting out sounds that were way too obscene for just a _massage_.

"Now," Thor said eventually, resting his hand on Scott's ass. "You've slept with other men before, yes?"

"Mmm." Scott moaned into his folded arms, then lifted his head enough to glance back at Thor. "Yeah. Not for a while, but yeah, I'm not exactly a blushing virgin."

"Good." Thor smiled, leaning down to retrieve a few things from his box of toys. "You know what to expect, then. Relax."

"I _am_ relaxed," Scott protested, letting his chin fall back to his folded arms. "You know what you're doing with your hands."

He let out startled moan when Thor's fingers moved between his legs, slick with some sort of lubricant, and obligingly shifted his legs further apart to give the Asgardian more room. Thor's words from earlier - _even over the course of one night_ \- made it sound like he had more in mind that Scott had originally anticipated, but he was willing to go along for the ride.

Thor didn't stick to a nice, predictable start-off-with-one-finger pattern. Once he'd made sure Scott was relaxed enough - easy, given the thorough massage he'd given Scott - he started out with two fingers carefully worked into him, his other hand splayed on Scott's back to hold him still. Not that Scott was attempting to move away, but he couldn't help squirming a little; it had been long enough since his last encounter with another man that the intrusion felt a bit awkward, and then it stopped feeling awkward and started feeling _really good_.

"You're _really_ good with your hands," he gasped, moaning softly as Thor rubbed his fingers right against Scott's prostate. Thor let out a pleased sound low in his throat at the noises Scott made, repeating the motion a few times until Scott was hard and whimpering on the bed, and then removed his fingers and wrapped them around Scott's cock, stroking slowly.

"Relax," the Asgardian said again. Scott felt the bed move as Thor shifted slightly, and then the touch of rubber, warm and slicked-up with the same lubricant Thor had had on his fingers, by the feel of it. He kept still, aware that moving now would just make things awkward for both of them, and Thor gave his back an approving rub as he slowly inserted the toy.

"That's not too bad," Scott said as the plug slid home, giving an experimental wriggle to get a feel for the thing. It wasn't nearly as big as he'd expected. Big enough that he was acutely aware of it, but it wasn't _uncomfortable_.

Unexpectedly, Thor chuckled, still stroking Scott's cock, and said, "That's the smallest one, Scott. You have a long way to go before you're ready for me."

He helped Scott turn onto his back, and Scott couldn't help letting out a startled yelp when he saw Thor's cock again; erect, it was even more impressive - and intimidating - than the first time Scott had seen it. At the same time, though, Scott had this little habit of seeing the impossible and wanting to defy it, so...

"How about I give you a blow job?" he suggested. "I mean, okay, I'm not going to handle _all_ of it, but I can take some of it."

He moved onto his hands and knees, letting out a groan as the plug shifted inside him, and gave Thor an expectant look. Thor moved to sit with his back against the headboard, giving Scott plenty of room to move, and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, giving Scott an easy excuse not to try to take in more than he could handle.

Scott crawled up the bed to straddle Thor's legs and added his hand to Thor's on the Asgardian's cock, overlapping their fingers. There was still an overwhelmingly large length left, and Scott said lightly, "It's a shame I haven't worked out how to go between regular-sized and huge. I sort of think that'd be helpful right now. None of this training stuff; just pushing the right button and wham, instant right-sized sex partner."

"I like you how you are," Thor informed him, reaching up to brush the fingers of his free hand through Scott's hair. "I'm bigger than many Asgardians, too. Don't push yourself."

Scott nodded, and then leaned down to take the head of Thor's cock into his mouth. He wasn't going to be able to handle much more than that, he realised right away; the stretch from just this much was uncomfortable, and would only get worse the more he tried to do. Still, there was plenty he could do to make Thor feel good without trying to choke himself on his entire cock.

Thor was apparently a god of self-control as well as lightning; he kept his hips still as Scott explored his limits. Scott had never been able to hold that still during sex, but he definitely appreciated Thor's restraint; he had enough trouble working his lips around Thor's cock until the head of it nudged the back of his throat _without_ trying to adjust to too much movement. Thor's fingers stayed gentle in his hair, and he let out soft, appreciative noises as Scott began to move on his cock.

"Pull back if you don't want to swallow," Thor said eventually, lifting his hand from Scott's hair to let him move if he wanted to. Scott gave the thought about half a second's consideration and stayed exactly where he was, working his throat muscles around Thor's cock, ignoring the ache in his jaw.

He should have expected it, but all the same, the sheer quantity of Thor's come surprised him. It made sense, though; the Asgardian was taller, more muscular, _bigger_ ; why _shouldn't_ he come more than anyone else Scott had had sex with? It was difficult to swallow it all, though, and Scott eventually pulled back, breathing through his nose and wiping at his mouth and chin. Thor took hold of his shoulder and pulled him up into a kiss before he managed to clean himself up properly, and Scott couldn't help flushing a little, even though he had nothing to be embarrassed about. There was just something somehow arousingly _dirty_ about feeling Thor kiss the evidence of his own orgasm from Scott's face.

"Lie down," Thor instructed him, pulling back from the kiss. "It's your turn."

He did as Thor said, settling onto his back. Thor moved to kneel beside him, reaching between his legs to manipulate the plug as he wrapped his lips around Scott's cock, his other hand resting over Scott's hips, a reassuring presence that wasn't quite holding him still.

The sensation of the plug moving inside him while Thor deep-throated him was a bizarre one; Scott's experience with guys had been pretty pedestrian before now, usually involving _one_ thing getting done at once, not two. Thor was being careful about it, but he slowly worked the plug in and out of Scott, getting him used to the girth of it. He didn't pull back as Scott came, swallowing him with an ease that made Scott flush again, remembering the difficulty he'd had, and then settled the plug again, much to Scott's confusion.

"We're not done?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows to look down at Thor. The Asgardian sat up next to him and stroked his hair again, his expression mischievous - not something that Scott had ever thought to ascribe to _Thor_.

"I want you to keep this in overnight," Thor said, tapping the base of the plug. "To help you get used to the size of it. You can take it out in the morning. We'll use a bigger one tomorrow night, and work our way up to you taking _me_." He grinned, leaning in to give Scott another kiss. "It may take some time, but it will be worth it."

Okay. Definitely more preparation than Scott had anticipated, but he wasn't against the idea. He settled comfortably on the bed, biting back a groan as the plug shifted inside him, and, without thinking, said, "Oh, man, I'm going to be so hard in the morning."

Thor kissed him again. "If you stay here, I can take care of you in the morning," he promised.

 

The second night, Scott knew what the deal was, and that made it less awkward. He stripped down and got onto the bed when Thor gestured for him to, glancing back over his shoulder to watch the Asgardian peruse his box of toys and select the plug he wanted. Once again, he gave Scott a thorough massage before things even started, working all the tension out of his body, although this time his touches on Scott's legs skirted a little close to indecent.

" _Thor_ ," Scott complained, looking over his shoulder. "I know you want to be careful, but I'm not going to break. I'm a lot tougher than I look. Ask anyone. Except Hope. Or Kurt. Actually, don't ask anyone."

Thor chuckled, rubbing Scott's back lightly, and said, "We can move the timetable up a bit, if you'd like. Not _too_ much, but some."

He bent to take another plug out of the box; looking at the two, Scott could definitely see a size difference between them, but they still looked like _nothing_ compared to Thor's cock, and he wasn't sure he was going to last however many nights it was going to be before Thor was satisfied that Scott was ready for him.

Thor dipped his fingers into a pot of lube and spread Scott's cheeks, rubbing his fingertips over his hole, teasingly slow this time. Scott groaned, burying his face in the pillow and saying, the words coming out muffled, "Come _on_ , Thor."

Thor kept teasing Scott for a moment longer, and then worked two fingers into him, rubbing it over Scott's prostate and earning a soft whimper as Scott's hips rocked back almost of their own volition. He kept his fingers inside Scott for a few minutes longer, stretching and prepping him, and then drew his fingers out and started pressing the smaller of the two plugs in.

Smaller was a subjective term. Scott was intimately acquainted with the vagaries of size - it was hard not to be, when you could shrink and grow pretty much at will - and this plug was _definitely_ bigger than the one Thor had used the night before, even if it was still not exactly _huge_. He held his breath as the plug went in, letting it out in an almost explosive _whew_ when he felt the base against his ass.

This time, Thor didn't move him onto his stomach. He grabbed a few pillows and put them under Scott's hips, propping him up enough that Thor could reach beneath him to wrap his hand around Scott's cock and stroke firmly and quickly.

" _Fuck_ ," Scott groaned into his folded arms. "If we keep this up every night you're going to end up wearing me out, big guy."

"I have faith in your stamina," Thor said, kissing Scott's back and continuing to stroke until Scott came, bucking into Thor's hand like he was a teenager. He didn't stop then, either; he made Scott come twice more before relenting and turning him onto his back, manipulating him like the ragdoll that he felt like.

"Relax," Thor murmured, leaning down to kiss Scott's stomach. He carefully removed the smaller plug and replaced it with the larger one, working the plug inside Scott and drawing a low groan from his throat.

"Jeez, Thor, I'm not seventeen anymore," Scott gasped. "How many do you think I have in me?"

"We have all night," Thor pointed out, and that was pretty true, Scott had to admit. It wasn't like he had _plans_ the next day. And there were worse ways to spend a night. He relaxed on the bed - as much as he _could_ , with the larger plug and with Thor's hand on his cock - and let himself _feel_ without thinking.

Or tried to, anyway. Scott wasn't great at feeling without thinking. His brain not turning off tended to be what got him into trouble. But Thor had talented hands, and eventually Scott was rocking his hips up into Thor's hand, moaning into a kiss.

"You want me to stay again?" he asked as he started to come down. It'd be easier, for one thing; he was pretty flexible, but removing the plug that morning had been much easier with Thor's assistance - not to mention a lot more _fun_.

Thor smiled, grabbing some tissues to clean Scott up. "I'd like that."

 

The next night, the two plugs that Thor took out of his box of tricks were big enough to make Scott hesitate. Thor was apparently better at reading people than Scott was; he closed the space between them and gave Scott a light kiss, murmuring, "I won't let you get hurt. If you don't think you can go further, we'll stop. There are other ways to have sex."

Scott let out a shaky little laugh. "We've already done some of that. I'm okay. You're kind of a lot to take in, that's all. And I didn't mean to make that pun. It was an awful pun. I like to think I don't make awful puns."

Thor kissed him again, dropping his hands to Scott's belt and tugging it open. He didn't move them over to the bed this time, though; he backed Scott up against the wall, cupping Scott's face with one hand as he kept kissing him, slipping his other hand into Scott's jeans and stroking his cock firmly.

Well, that was one way to get him relaxed, Scott figured. It was difficult to be _too_ tense with someone like Thor touching him this way. He leaned into the kiss, determined to prove that he didn't have any doubts, and reached down to get his hand into Thor's pants. The past couple of nights had felt like they weren't really about Thor's enjoyment, and that felt off-balance to Scott; he tended to like more reciprocation.

It would have been easy for Thor to use too much of his strength, pinning Scott against the wall, but his control was _insane_ , at least as far as Scott was concerned; he wasn't sure _he'd_ have had the same control with someone's hand on him. There was just enough pressure to make Scott feel secure rather than controlled, and Thor's hand on his cock was exactly the right blend of firm and gentle; it was an almost embarrassingly short time until Scott was rocking his hips into Thor's hand, his own strokes turning disjointed and ragged.

When Scott came, letting out a rough moan into Thor's mouth, Thor guided him over to the bed, tugging his jeans off and tossing them aside. Scott let out a protesting sound - he hadn't made Thor come yet, and he'd intended to - but Thor leaned down to give him a light kiss, saying, "I want to get the first plug in you, and then you can do what you want."

"Ugh. _Fine_ ," Scott said, his tone clearly joking. "You're so _bossy_."

He settled onto his stomach at Thor's urging, resting his chin on his folded arms and glancing back over his shoulder to watch Thor settle between his legs, rubbing his lubed-up fingers over Scott's hole and smiling at the sound Scott let out, part need and part impatience.

It probably only took a few minutes for Thor to have Scott prepared enough, but it _felt_ like hours before Thor removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of the smaller plug. _Smaller_. Ha. Thor was being careful enough that it didn't hurt, but Scott was definitely starting to feel the stretch this time. He dropped his chin back to his folded arms, biting down on his tongue until the plug slide home and Thor moved to lie beside him, rubbing his back gently.

"Okay, up," Scott said, but it took him a moment to get up onto his knees, the movement of the plug inside him taking his breath away. He hesitated on his knees for a minute, testing himself, and muttered, "Okay. Not so difficult. I've totally done harder things. At least there are no bullet ants here."

"Scott," Thor said, his tone gently warning, very _don't push yourself, Scott_ , like that didn't just make Scott want to push himself more. Scott gave him a quick grin and moved to straddle his legs, leaning down to take Thor's cock into his mouth.

It wasn't any easier this time than it had been the first time, but Scott was pretty sure that was just going to be an ongoing fact; Thor was just too big for blowing him to ever really be _comfortable_ , even if Scott got used to it. The idea of getting used to it was an appealing one, actually, and he made a note to bring that up later, but for now he concentrated on swallowing as much of Thor's cock as he could, wrapping one hand around what he _couldn't_ manage and stroking in counterpoint to the movement of his mouth.

Thor curled his fingers into Scott's hair, brushing lightly through it. This time, he moved his hips slowly, rocking lightly up into Scott's mouth, and the response encouraged Scott; he worked on Thor's cock until he was almost gagging on it, concentrating on relaxing his throat muscles as much as he consciously could. Thor stopped moving his hips at that point, letting Scott call the shots, his fingers in Scott's hair less controlled, growing shakier as Scott got more daring, rolling Thor's balls in his free hand.

Thor's hand tightened in Scott's hair, warning him; he pulled back enough that he was just sucking the head as Thor came, making it easier to swallow more of the _ludicrous_ amount of come. He still didn't manage all of it - seriously, did Asgardians have some sort of inflation fetish? Was that what it was about? - but at least he wasn't drooling it down his chin this time, as he pulled back off Thor's cock and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, swallowing the last of his mouthful.

"So, I gotta say," Scott said, setting back beside Thor and biting back a moan as the movement jostled the plug inside him, "I'm _really_ not sure how much longer I'm going to handle _not_ having the real deal, Thor."

Thor rubbed a hand down his back, stroking lightly over his ass, and murmured, "I don't want to move too fast. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

He rubbed his fingers over the base of the plug, and Scott let out a frustrated moan, turning onto his side and pressing a kiss to Thor's shoulder. Thor wrapped his arm around Scott, still toying with the base of the plug, and asked thoughtfully, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Scott forced himself to concentrate on the question - difficult, with his cock already hardening again. Eventually, he said, "Not much. Going over some schematics with Hope and Hank for suit improvements. Nothing big." He laughed, sharp and short, as Thor's fingers made the plug rub over his prostate. "Not like this."

"We can compromise," Thor offered, kissing Scott lightly. "Take two tonight, and then wear one tomorrow, if you think you can manage it. Then there'll be one left tomorrow night, and we'll be ready."

Scott considered it. He'd read about people going about their daily business wearing plugs before, but he'd never thought about actually _doing_ it. On the plus side, Hope and Hank probably wouldn't notice if he was acting strangely, and would shrug it off if they _did_ notice, especially while they were working. They got kind of scary focused on the tech stuff sometimes.

"Okay," he said eventually. "Sounds good to me."

Hell, it _did_ sound good. Kind of intimidating, and like the sort of thing that fit in a porno, not Scott's admittedly not _that_ mundane life, but still good, especially if it meant getting to the main event that much sooner.

Even with Scott's agreement, Thor didn't move things along right away. He kept toying with the plug, tugging it an inch or so out before plunging it back into Scott, one arm still slung around Scott's back to hold him against his side. Scott tried to control his reaction - he had _some_ pride, right? Who was he kidding? He had no pride. After a few minutes, he was rocking against Thor's leg, whimpering against his shoulder.

When Scott came again, Thor kissed him lightly and pulled the plug out all the way. He turned Scott onto his back, grabbing some tissues from the bureau to clean them both up, and moved back between his legs, nudging them apart and rubbing the head of the second, larger plug over his hole, drawing a shaky moan from Scott's throat. This one was going to stretch enough to be uncomfortable, he was pretty sure, but he couldn't help pressing his hips back against it, whimpering in frustration when Thor refused to move any faster.

"Come _on_ , Thor," he whined, spreading his legs wider. "I think we've established that I can take it."

He almost regretted saying that when Thor pressed the head of the plug inside him; even that much was an uncomfortable stretch, even having been prepared and stretched before. He bit his lip, concentrating on staying relaxed. Thor rested his free hand on Scott's stomach, petting him gently, and kept pressing the plug in slowly, murmuring, "Easy. You're doing well."

"Easy for you to say," Scott huffed, letting his head fall back against the pillow and closing his eyes. Thor was moving slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust, and he needed every second of it; he felt uncomfortably full when the plug was fully seated inside him, although the discomfort faded as moments passed and he got used to the sensation.

Thor moved to lie beside him again, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and pulled a light blanket up over them both. Scott wasn't sure whether he was thankful for that or regretful; he wasn't sure he had another round in him tonight, but at the same time, the sensation of fullness was making it difficult to concentrate.

Thor seemed to realise his dilemma; he helped Scott turn onto his stomach, kissing his shoulder when Scott let out a muffled whimper at the movement, and started giving him another thorough massage. He paid attention to every inch of Scott's body, and this time, he managed to make it relaxing rather than sensual. Scott felt as though he was melting on the bed, and by the time Thor lifted his hands from Scott's feet, Scott felt more than half-asleep.

"Rest," Thor murmured, settling beside Scott again. "Tomorrow is the last day."

 

"The last day" started with Scott harder than he'd ever been in his life, and he had a whole lot of being turned on to compare it to. The past few nights had been nice, sleeping next to Thor - Scott was the sort of guy who just liked sleeping next to someone, and someone as good-looking as Thor was a bonus - and the morning hand jobs had been a nice touch, but last night had been something else. They'd reached the point where the plugs Thor was using on him were bigger than anything Scott would have considered on his own, and instead of feeling sore, he'd been plagued by erotic dreams all night - mostly of Thor plowing him from behind.

That wasn't on the cards until tonight, but Scott woke up with Thor's hand around his cock; the Asgardian had obviously noticed him waking up, which was easy enough to do, since Scott was a slow riser when he wasn't faced with a) someone watching him sleep, b) wearing someone else's pyjamas, and c) _ants_ on the floor. He let out an appreciative sound, rocking his hips up against Thor's hand, and Thor smiled, leaning in to kiss him as he stroked, slow and firm.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Scott murmured into the kiss. It was a nice idea, honestly, even if it wasn't something that he could see happening _every_ day. Thor had his not-of-this-Earth stuff going on, and Scott had his own shit; it wasn't like they were going to settle down together, if this whole _thing_ worked out to be more than the one night.

Well. The one night of full-on sex after the three nights of Thor getting Scott ready to handle his ridiculous cock.

Thor worked him up to the edge, and then gave him another kiss and reached down to slowly, carefully remove the plug. Scott held his breath as the toy slid out of him, and then reached over to grab Thor's arm, saying quickly, "Hold on for a bit, okay? I think I'd like a shower before we get to the next bit."

Thor nodded, giving Scott a wicked grin, and said, "I might join you."

Two of them made the shower a bit crowded, but it wasn't as though Scott was exactly used to _spacious_ bathrooms. He made quick work of cleaning himself up, distracted somewhat by Thor's hands roaming idly over his body, and returned to the bedroom; this time, Thor didn't take him back to the bed. There was a high table at the end of the bed, with Mjolnir sitting on it; Thor moved the hammer to one side and bent Scott over the table, rubbing one hand over his back as he delved between his legs with the fingers of his other hand, slicking them up with more lube.

"This is new," Scott remarked, looking back over his shoulder at Thor. He'd come down a bit during the shower, but not enough to _not_ be hard, and Thor's attentions now were plenty to keep him that way. Thor gave him another grin, petting his back again, and reached for the plug that Scott was supposed to wear today.

Scott closed his eyes before he could look at this particular toy. He didn't want to see how big it was; if he did, he'd just start freaking out about it. It'd be easier to handle if he just had _feeling_ to go on.

That was the theory, anyway. The theory was kind of a terrible theory, but that wasn't really that surprising; it wasn't like Scott had ever experimented with size kink before. The toy pressing into him felt _huge_ , and he tried to relax, biting the inside of his cheek. It didn't _hurt_ , but it felt intimidatingly big, and not knowing how much of it was still left was bothering him more than he'd thought it would. He could feel his breathing starting to speed up - and then Thor halted, rubbing his back gently and leaning down to press a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Thor asked quietly, his hand warm and soothing on Scott's back. "Do you need to stop?"

"No." Scott shook his head, trying to slow down his breathing. "No, it's okay. Just give me a minute. I wasn't expecting it to feel so big."

"We can take as long as you need," Thor assured him, kissing his shoulder. He kept still, idly dropping light, reassuring kisses to Scott's back and shoulders, and after a few moments Scott let out a huff of breath and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, I'm good to go. Just take it slow."

Thor gave him another kiss, and then he wrapped his free hand around Scott's cock to start stroking him slowly, pressing the plug in again. It was easier to handle now; the little break had helped ease Scott's nerves, and Thor's reassuring touches took care of the rest of them. Thor wasn't holding him down anymore - not that he'd really been holding him _down_ before, more helping him stay still - but he didn't really need the help now; he stayed still while Thor worked the plug into him, letting out soft, involuntary whimpers as the silicone rubbed over his prostate.

He ended up coming before Thor had finished settling the plug, at that helped him relax; it was difficult to be _too_ tense when he was still in the afterglow. Thor took advantage of Scott's haze to slide the plug home, leaning down to press a light kiss to the curve of Scott's ass. He moved away to let Scott straighten up, retrieving Scott's jeans for him - laundered at some point during the night, thank goodness, since Scott distinctly remembered being made to come in them like a teenager the night before - and helping him get dressed. The plug inside him was awkward to begin with, but Scott prided himself on his flexibility; he'd get used to it.

Thor kissed him, once he was dressed, and said, "I'll see you tonight."

_Tonight_ ended up being about three that afternoon, after Scott decided that going through the entire day was just _not happening_. He handled working on suit schematics with Hope and Hank, but he didn't have _plans_ for the afternoon, and if he was left to his own devices he was probably going to end up making himself useless for Thor that night. He gave Thor a quick text as he left Hope's place, hoping Thor still had the phone on him and hadn't flown off to Asgard for the day or something; when he received a positive response, he made a beeline back to where Thor was staying.

Thor greeted him with a wide smile and a light kiss, ushering him in. Scott laughed, saying, " _Someone_ isn't worried about the paparazzi seeing him kiss a guy."

"Not really," Thor said, shrugging, and kissed Scott again, closing the door behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to skip the small talk and get to the big show." Scott grinned at Thor, grinding against him. "We've only got one more, right?"

"One more," Thor promised. "We'll get started."

He led Scott into the bedroom and helped him undress, more just to touch him, it seemed, than because Scott really _needed_ the help. He sat on the bed against the headboard, gesturing for Scott to lie over his lap; blushing a little at the position, Scott settled himself, acutely aware that his cock was resting against Thor's thigh.

Thor took hold of the base of the plug and carefully removed it, running his free hand gently over Scott's ass and back. Scott let out a soft groan as the plug slid free, feeling an odd combination of relief and regret, and Thor chuckled softly, petting his ass, and murmured, "Settle down. You're not done yet."

"Damn right," Scott muttered, shooting Thor a grin over his shoulder. "I'm not done until I get the real deal."

Thor gave his ass a light swat, and then coated his fingers in lube and started working them into Scott. He felt like he barely needed the preparation, having had the plug in him for as long as he had, but Scott didn't argue with Thor; he could appreciate Thor's need for caution, even if it was giving him the worst case of anticipation he'd ever had.

After working three fingers into Scott, Thor started on the last plug. By then, Scott was hard, his cock lying heavy and aching against Thor's leg, and Thor didn't seem to be paying attention, even when Scott couldn't keep himself from rocking his hips in Thor's lap. Scott made himself hold still when the head of the last plug nudged against him, biting the inside of his cheek at the feel of it; it felt a lot bigger than even the plug he'd had in him a moment ago, and as Thor began to carefully press it inside him, Scott realised that it wasn't smooth like the other plugs had been either. It had bumps along its length - not big or pointy or anything scary like that, but still _different_ , and different was a little intimidating, given the circumstances.

Thor kept lightly stroking his ass as he worked the plug in, and Scott discovered the purpose of the bumps on the plug as the first one rubbed over his prostate, dragging a sharp yelp from his throat. Thor paused for a moment, until Scott nodded, gasping, "It's good, I'm good, keep going," and then resumed, almost painfully slowly.

This plug was definitely larger than any of the others; even without seeing it, Scott could tell that much. Thor was careful with it, but he also rotated it as he inserted it, rubbing the bumps over Scott's prostate to make him squirm and whimper in Thor's lap. By the time it was all the way in, Scott was hard enough to ache, and each movement of the plug sent another shiver of arousal through him.

Thor relented then, reaching between Scott's legs to start stroking his cock as he toyed with the plug inside him, using it to stretch him even further. The stretch was enough to be painful this time, but the pain was fleeting, a burn that disappeared in the pleasure that was running through him, and Scott gasped, " _Fuck_ , Thor, if you keep that up-"

Even unable to finish the sentence, Thor seemed to know what he was getting at; he petted Scott's ass reassuringly and kept going, even as Scott let out a low moan as he came.

Once again, Thor took advantage of Scott's post-orgasm haze; he gently but firmly manoeuvred Scott out of his lap and onto the bed, getting undressed and rejoining Scott, kissing him gently until he had his equilibrium back.

Scott could feel Thor's cock against his leg, hard and a _lot_ bigger than anyone else Scott had ever slept with. He lifted himself up onto his elbow to look down Thor's body, raising his eyebrows, and said, "I'm getting that now, right? Because if you're going to hold out on me now, I'm going to get kind of put out, big guy."

Thor laughed and kissed Scott once more before carefully removing the last plug. Scott gave the toy a half-hearted glare - bumpy bastard that _wasn't_ the cock he'd wanted - and turned his attention back to Thor, leaning up to kiss him and murmuring, "So how do you want me? Back, hands and knees, up against the wall?"

"Not the wall this time," Thor said, a thoughtful note in his voice, and Scott's cock twitched at the implication that there'd be _another_ time. "On your hands and knees. We'll both have an easier time of it."

Scott nodded, getting up onto his hands and knees. Thor moved behind him, bending to kiss the small of his back, and began to press inside him.

Scott had been sceptical about the whole multiple days of preparation thing before, but now, feeling how _big_ Thor was inside him, he was glad Thor had insisted on it. He was used to the sensation by now, thanks to Thor's careful preparation, but there was still a stretchy burn that made it difficult for Scott to breathe properly. He dropped his head, exhaling slowly, and hissed, "I'm good. Keep going."

He'd assumed, when he'd first started testing the waters around Thor's willingness to accept his flirting, that someone who looked like Thor and _controlled lightning_ would be rough in bed, and hey, he was okay with that. So much for his assumptions, though - even when he was fully seated inside Scott, Thor kept his movements slow and almost leisurely, draping himself over Scott's back and looping an arm around Scott's hips to wrap around his cock and stroke in lazy counterpoint to his thrusts. Scott didn't mind his assumptions being completely wrong, though; slow was good. Slow was _just fine_.

Thor's insistence on working up to the main event had _definitely_ been the right idea. Scott was adjusting to the sheer size of him enough that it didn't _hurt_ , but it was still hovering just on the edge of more than he could handle. As he got used to the feel, though, he started rocking back to meet Thor's thrusts, working his muscles around Thor's cock and grinning in satisfaction as the Asgardian let out a groan of surprised pleasure.

"Speed up if you want," Scott said, once he was sure that it wasn't a _terrible_ idea. He had bad ideas sometimes, but he liked to think they didn't involve sex-related injuries. Thor palmed the head of his cock and did just that; he sped up enough to make Scott breathless without the pace being _fast_. Scott cried out as he came, every thrust making Thor's cock hit his prostate and send a lance of pleasure through him.

Thor was, apparently, a god of stamina as well as lightning and self-control; he stroked Scott through his orgasm, kissing the back of his neck, and kept thrusting. Scott could tell that he was going to be sore in the morning, but it was hard to give a fuck, with Thor setting his nerve endings on fire.

When he came again, Thor lowered him to the bed and sped up again, properly pounding him into the mattress now. Scott couldn't even bring himself to make a smart-ass remark; he'd been reduced to loud whimpers and the occasional swear word, muffled now as he brought his arm up to press against the back of his wrist against his mouth to keep back the more outlandish sounds Thor was making him make.

By the time Thor finally came, Scott was hard again. He was getting more sore than was really pleasant by now, but it still felt good, and the friction from Thor's thrusts rubbing his cock against the sheets was plenty of contact. Thor went still inside him for a few moments, pressing another hard kiss to Scott's shoulder, and then carefully pulled out, helping Scott turn onto his side. Scott let out a hiss as the movement told him exactly _how_ sore he was going to be in the morning, but he couldn't make himself care, especially when Thor started stroking him again.

Three was about his limit, and even that was pushing it. He came with a quiet moan, feeling lightheaded from the sheer amount of sensation, and when he came back to himself properly Thor was beside him again, cleaning them both up with a warm, damp washcloth.

"Wow." Scott blinked up at the ceiling, wincing a little. "I see your point. Totally worth it, by the way. Ignore the way I'm going to whine about my ass being sore later. I only whine when it's not worth worrying about."

Thor chuckled, giving Scott a gentle kiss, and murmured, "You should rest. I'll see to supper."

"Yeah, but." There was something important, and Scott couldn't quite grasp it. "Do we have to do the three days of training thing every time?"

This time, the laugh that Thor let out was a proper belly laugh, and he petted Scott's hair affectionately. "Not every time, but it might be fun to do sometimes even if you _don't_ need it."

Scott settled comfortably on the bed, aware that his smile had more of a smug edge to it than it _really_ should but unable to care. _He'd_ just had sex with a _demigod_. He was allowed to be smug.

"Sounds good to me, big guy. Sounds _really_ good to me."


End file.
